Holy Joe
Summary Joseph Croston Holman, better known as Holy Joe, is a recurring character in the Omni Comics and the main protagonist of The Infinite Alliance and the movie of his same name. Concept and Creation Holy Joe was the hardest character to create out of anyone else in the franchise. Holy Joe's height was quite complex to determine. He was originally planned as being the tallest character throughout the franchise, but his creator couldn't find a suitable height for him. Biography Holy Joe: The Movie In a universe donned [[Celestia|'Celestia']]' '''that served before any existence was a family bearing twelve fraternal children consisting of six girls and boys. Only one among the boys carried a little distinction that would change the entire outlook of all creation. Holy Joe spent a lot of time with his family as a carpenter and building technology. '''Appearance' Holy Joe is a tall man with a huge muscular build and light skin. He has hazel eyes, light blond hair Most of the time, he wears a black Personality Holy Joe is brave, caring, loving, forgiving, and understanding. Most of the time he doesn't get offended by the bad things people say about him and doesn't bear any grudge nor ill will against him. Sometimes Holy Joe is overprotective and quick to judge. Relationships Emilia Holy Joe's love interest and girlfriend. Michael Furious Michael is by far Holy Joe's closest ally and comrade. He Holy Joe has a deep regard for Michael and he admires his power. Holy Joe offered Michael to become the second-in-command of the alliance, even though Mike originally refused. Gabriel Furious Though not having as high of veneration for each other like Michael, Holy Joe and Gabriel seem to have quite a bond. Though somewhat envious of the Man of God's superior intellect, Gabriel trusts Holy Joe as being the greatest leader of the alliance, along with Michael. Holy Joe deems Gabriel as a more than worthy asset to the alliance much like everyone else, and under oath, Gabriel promises to do everything he can to help benefit the team. Raphael Furious Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Even after he was born, Holy Joe had complete control over his power. This ability allowed him to develop at such an incredible rate that no other Celestian could surpass. Powers * Superhuman Strength: ** Absolute Piercing and Slicing: * Superhuman Speed: Despite his massive size, Holy Joe has an unlimited amount of speed. He's able to keep up with and even travel faster than the fastest people alive. ** Nigh-Omnipresence: * Superhuman Durability:' '''Holy Joe has a monstrous amount of durability. He's able to hold his ground against some of his opponents like Unholy Joe and Michael and take in ---- '''Abilities' * Nigh-Omniscience:' '''Holy Joe's intelligence is shown to surpass even the smartest minds in all of Celestia. He was also able to solve complex puzzles and demonstrate ** '''Omnilingualism: '''At the age of 1, Holy Joe was already fully capable of speech. He mastered the ability to talk and understand every possible language fluently without training. He can spell all the words correctly regardless of language, break down all the possible definitions of them, and enunciate all of them. * '''Will of God': However, Holy Joe's most dangerous asset is his pure indomitable will. * Immortality: '''Since he's only a spirit, Holy Joe's unable to die as Death would never accept him. Even if he does die, he can regenerate or even possess his flesh. And if his spirit is wiped out, Holy Joe can reincarnate it. ---- '''Weaknesses Even with all of his extraordinary talents, Holy Joe is still far from perfect. *'Wounds of Christ': Sometimes when Holy Joe performs an exorcism, he must suffer the Wounds of Christ. *'Adaptation': There are some things that Holy Joe can't adapt to, such as crucifixion. *'Resurrection and reincarnation': Even Holy Joe's reincarnation and resurrection abilities have limits. If his spirit dies, it usually takes 3 days, weeks, months, years, or even longer for Holy Joe to return. He also can't bring back the dead gone for longer than they could be brought back to life. *'Good nature': Holy Joe's good nature can get the best of him. He tends to be a bit of a pacifist and refuses to kill anything with life. *'Doing good deeds': Every time Holy Joe performs a good deed, a part of his spirit fades away. Equipment * Purification Pistol * Crosses Quotes "Hell? I...AM...YOUR...HELL!" "Witness the sins you've committed!" "I'm my own worst enemy." Trivia * Holy Joe's last name Holman is a mix of the words "holy" and "man". * Holy Joe's height was the hardest to determine. He was meant to be the tallest in the show. * Holy Joe had many alterations and tweaks to his appearance: Category:Characters Category:Celestians Category:Male Characters Category:Cross Users Category:Immortals